


Good Food, Good Friends

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Food, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim brings Spock to a farmer's market and Spock questions Jim's enthusiasm for buying beyond the need for two in a short stay. To Jim, the answer is obvious.





	

Jim led Spock to squeeze past the crowd to one of the stalls. He beamed when picking up a small beetroot with green moist leaves, tapping it lightly and turned it upside down to check the attached roots. "My mother used to bake dark velvet beet cookies for Sam and me as a treat. They were so delicious that we never had enough, " He picked and paid for several more, turned and smiled at Spock, "What kind do you like, stir fry, roasting, or do you want to try crisp beet wontons? My father swore to his recipe, He said he won my mother's heart with that. "

"They are all acceptable. "

Jim sighed dramatically, "It's really hard to impress you, right, but you're lucky that I love challenges, " He surveyed the stall and grabbed several handful of pecan nuts. "You should pick what you like too. "

Spock picked up the tomatoes one by one, touching to see if the skin is soft or bruised, and chose from those in good condition, while he watched Jim smelling the onions. The stalls were packed with broad beans, lentils, potatoes, radishes, sweet potatoes, corns, and artichokes, and many people were choosing the produce, bargaining with the stall owners or socializing with each other. He wondered how humans could cultivate and handle such an abundance, undreamed of in Vulcan.

Jim strolled around the market, sharing stories about his childhood in the farm while feeling a pumpkin, "We once got a really great pumpkin harvest, and there were so many my mother ran a pumpkin party and invited all our neighbors. Pumpkin pie, pumpkin pasta, pumpkin cakes… We ran away from pumpkins for months after that" Afterwards, he bought quite a handful of cranberries and apples. By the end Spock had to stop him before Jim bought enough to feed the Enterprise. "Your purchase is quite excessive for a three days’ stay for two, although the doctor would be overjoyed to witness your rare passion for vegetables and fruit. "

"It's different. They are the real things, and nothing make food more tasty than sharing with a great friend. My mother often says love is the most magical spice. " Jim burst into another grin.

Spock's chest lightened. When Jim kept talking about his grand plan to spoil Spock with wholesome Iowa food on their way back, Spock was sure that it would be the best meal in his life.


End file.
